During a conference call, voice or media connections are typically made between two or more communication devices such as telephones or mobile phones.
When scheduling a conventional conference call, a user typically is required to configure the conference call manually. For example, all conference call information can be entered into specific fields or tags, including the time, attendees, host, and conference access number. When a quick meeting needs to be convened, there is time overhead required to set up the meeting. In addition, the user can be distracted from the substantive content of the meeting in order to facilitate the administrative aspect in coordinating the meeting.
One difficulty with existing conferencing systems is that unauthorized participants can attempt to join a conference call. The participants of a conference call are sometimes loosely defined wherein original invitees can forward invitations and access codes to others who can then participate. With only rudimentary security procedures such as a conference call dial-in number and assess code almost anyone from any location can access a conference call, which could compromise security.
Other difficulties with existing teleconferencing systems will be apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the detailed description below.
Similar reference numerals can be used in different figures to denote similar components.